The Cell and Tissue Core (CTC) will provide technical and personal support to facilitate, standardize and implement the collection, management and analysis of tissue samples. The CTC will support investigators by providing isolated chondrocytes or tissue for individual experiments. Anatomic evaluation of tissue also will be standardized within this Core. This Core Facility will serve all investigators who will be needing assistance with (1) collection of tissue and/or body fluid, (2) assistance with cell and tissue culture methods, and (3) anatomic evaluation of cells and/or tissue. The CTC intends to aid each SCOR project by providing technical, instrumental and personal support (i) which are commonly used by several projects or (ii) occasionally used by investigators but require special technical or safety regulations or (iii) require special equipment or technical expertise. The Cell and Tissue Culture Subunit of the CTC Core will facilitate the standardization of culture conditions, isolation of human and bovine chondrocytes, establishment of cell lines and organ cultures for SCOR Projects. The Human Tissue Appropriation Subunit of the CTC Core will provide the appropriate harvesting, storage and handling of tissues, cells and body fluids and generate and maintain a computer data base cataloging all tissues, with an appropriate grading scale. The Anatomic Evaluation of Tissue Subunit will coordinate the grading scale for human cartilage, and provide support for histological processing of tissue immunocytochemistry and flow cytometry, electron and confocal microscopy and other imaging techniques.